A Lost Fairy
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is accused for the murder of Lucy Heartfilia. What happens afterwards? Heavily influenced by Andril's "Flickering Flames of Betrayal" contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_A Lost Fairy_

 _Natsu Dragneel is accused for the murder of Lucy Heartfilia. What happens afterwards? Heavily influenced by Andril's "Flickering Flames of Betrayal" contains spoilers._

 **AN: Welcome to my new fic. As the summary says, this fic was heavily influenced by Andril's "Flickering Flames of Betrayal" since it seems that they hasn't updated it in a while, nor have they written anything new recently. Hope you enjoy.**

Everything was fine in the town of Magnolia. Bird chirping, people milling around, people talking. The usual. The only difference that day was that there was a council… transportation device **(?)** in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"He would never do that!" Came the furious voice of Erza Scarlet denying the two council people that were there to take him away. "We know that Erza. The council doesn't however. From my short time being here, even I know that Natsu would never do anything like that. The damn council doesn't know Natsu like you or I do." Doranbolt told the redhead.

"How about the council gets their facts straight before accusing someo-" the woman started before getting cut off by the person accused of murder. "Cut it out Erza. It's the council we're dealing with here. They get what they wanted else I'm considered wanted and they'd stop at nothing to get me, and that would just mean trouble for the guild." The pink haired dragon slayer said to the swordswoman.

"But Natsu, they can't just accuse you with minimal evidence!" Erza said to the man. "I know Erza, I know. They just want me to get off the streets. To stop damaging things. Contain any problems with the public." He replied sincerely. "Fine… I'll stop pressing the matter even though this isn't right." The redhead said, slumping her shoulders sadly.

Natsu then turned to Lahar and Doranbolt, the ones sent to detain him. "Let's go guys. Can't keep those council bastards waiting, can we?" He said in a slightly joking voice. They walked out into the carriage, the guild standing back at the doors watching their comrade leave. "I'm really sorry Natsu. I'm only doing my job despite how wrong this is." Doranbolt said before he closed the hatch, confining Natsu in the back of the carriage.

 **1 Year Later**

Over the past year, Natsu had gotten used to life in jail. He got 3 meals a day, was properly housed in proper living environments, and was able to keep busy with training himself.

He had visitors of course. The first person to visit him was Erza. She came the week after he was put in jail, always telling him about her day, what she did, and about how the guild was doing.

They were doing better than they both expected, since they knew that he was okay even though he couldn't be with them. They expected their guild to brood, do nothing. Instead, they had parties of people going out to investigate who had framed their favorite male dragon slayer **(Wendy is their favorite dragon slayer in general. Who could not like her?)** , and people doing more jobs than usual, hoping to surpass the dragon slayer's record of completed jobs, at nearly 3 thousand jobs **(is this reasonable? He has been there for years afterall)**.

All in all, Fairy Tail was doing amazing.

His second most frequent visitors were Mira along with Wendy, Happy, and Carla. They came together for whatever reason, and would to the same as Erza. Talking about their days.

He also had another visitor. Someone he didn't know. He felt that he knew them, it's just that he wasn't sure from where. It was a woman with dark blue hair. She was about the same height as him and she had rather large breasts. Whenever she came, they wouldn't talk all that much. Only small talk such as how their lives were. He came to know her as Sayaka.

It all changed in one night. 2:35 A.M, and Natsu heard very quiet footsteps, a person falling to the ground, the sound of metal, and then the footsteps led to his cell. What he saw was Sayaka, though she had a new addition. Her scent was of cinnamon and blueberries, the scent of someone he knew not too well, but nevertheless knew her. "Meredy? What the hell are you doing here?"

The woman then dropped the disguise. "Damn, it seems you still remember me after being trapped here for a year." The pinkette said to the man as she unlocked his cell. She then took him by the arm, brought him out of the cell, and then locked the cell back up. From there, they snuck out of the building, heading to an empty field.

"Where're we going Meredy? I don't see anything special about where you're leading me." He said with a raised eyebrow as he followed the pink haired beauty. Something that he himself also had to admit was true. The woman in front of him was beyond beautiful. "Oh shush, Natsu. There's an illusion ahead of us. Allows people to not see our little home." She said with a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Our?" He asked. "Yeah, I live here with Jellal. This is the Crime Sorcière guild hall. Though, it's more of a guild home. We live, eat, and do pretty much everything there." She informed. "Ah, I see." He said.

They entered the illusion field, bypassing it because it was set so that people who were set for the spell's settings were able to get through. Convenient, huh? You and your allies can get in, but any enemy can't. The perfect safe haven for fugitives. This was something that Meredy explained to Natsu on their way there. "This is pretty cool. Very convenient." Natsu commented, causing Meredy to blush at the indirect praise. "Thanks, it took me a year to develop it. Before this, we had no permanent base of operations. We were always moving." She said as they approached the building.

The building on the outside was magnificent. Even in the dark of the night, Natsu could see the flowers in the front of the house, properly cared for and beautiful. "The house looks amazing. Those flowers are really nice looking." He told the girl with a sincere smile. "Thanks. The garden was something for me and Ultear to care for when we had nothing to do. Though, we still haven't found her." She said nearly silent towards the end, tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of her mother.

Natsu noticed this and immediately pulled her into a soft, comforting embrace causing her to tense from the current situation. "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll find her eventually. Now that I'm here, it should be easier since I'm a dragon slayer." He said, soothing the girl. "A-alright Natsu. I'll try to pull through this for you. I don't think Ultear would want me moping around." She said to the man that was comforting her. "Don't talk like she's dead Meredy. I will find her even if it's the last thing I do." Causing the young woman to release the pent up tears.

"Why would you do this for me?" Was all she asked. "Well, for starters, Ultear is my friend, even though we didn't really see face to face at first." He said, chuckling as he remembered the first time he met her as Zalty. "The second reason is because I know how much she means to you. Despite you knowing that she was the one that destroyed your village, I can tell that you still love her despite that." This caused her to slightly stop her tears.

"The third reason is because I really don't want a beautiful girl such as yourself in despair. It doesn't really make me feel good." He told her as she instantly stopped crying, surprised at what he said. "Y-you really think I'm beautiful?" She said. "Well duh! Anyone with eyes can see that. You probably don't hear that often since you only really speak with Jellal, and he's probably thought of you as a sister by now, so saying that you're beautiful out of the blue would just be really, really awkward for the both of you." He told her, complete sincerity in his voice.

This caused her to start hyperventilating. She had developed a crush for the man after the year that she spent, popping in and out to talk to him. She admired him for his looks, personality, his determination, admiration for friends, his drive to do anything for a friend, and more. The traits that he displayed while in a setting like jail, made her respect for him increase.

Most people would be brooding about having to be in jail, but he just lived life to the fullest. Never once did he give up on anything, and he talked to her with enthusiasm with every word.

Hearing him call her beautiful had set her off, and she was now a hyperventilating, excited mess. Just then, Jellal decided to pop his head out of the door. "You two love birds done?" He asked teasingly, causing Meredy to blush and Natsu to just laugh at the poor girl's expense. "It's not like that!" She said. "Oh quiet Meredy, I'm fully aware that you like me. I know I'm stupid, but not that stupid." He said.

After she calmed down, Meredy led Nastu into the house, showing him around the place. Their first stop was their living room. It had a TV, a nice three set of sofas, a fireplace, and a bookshelf contains plenty of books. Next, they went to the kitchen, the place she referred to as Jellal's play place. She explained that it was because he was obsessed with cooking for whatever reason, and would find any reason to cook.

After some more locations including the dining room, training room, and bathroom, explaining how the shower worked **(we all know the problem of going to someone's house and not knowing how to operate the shower)** , they eventually ended up at the master bedroom. The place where Natsu would be staying.

"And this is where you and I will be sleeping." She said, slightly blushing and also surprising the man. "You too?" He asked. "Y-yeah… I slept with Ultear, so now that she's gone and you're here, you have to stay with me since the other rooms are either used for Jellal, or are our storage rooms or research rooms." She explained, still blushing. She then yawned, not surprising since it was 3 in the morning. "Alright Natsu, let's get to bed, okay? Don't try anything though or else you won't wake up with your pride intact." She warned as she climbed into bed, the other pinkette doing the same. "I'm not like that, Meredy. You should know that by now." He said.

He then drifted off the sleep, muttering things about "beautiful" and "perfect". He turned in his sleep, his arm draping over Meredy causing the girl to slightly tense. She calmed down however when she felt his steady breaths, and steady heartbeat, signaling that he was in fact, asleep. He was however still mumbling things in his sleep, and she decided to just listen to the things he was saying.

"Meredy *inhale* sure is *inhale* beautiful…" He said in his sleep, causing the girl to go completely still. ' _H-he wasn't kidding was he? He seriously thinks I'm beautiful huh? Wait… He's dreaming about me?! I don't know whether to be creeped out, or happy that it's me.'_ She thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep, snuggling into the man that was hugging her, unknowingly comforting her. The last thing she heard was him mumbling about how perfect she was in all aspects of herself.

A smile spread across her face. Her first genuine one since Ultear disappeared.

 **Perfect ending moment but I don't feel like ending it here**

 **The Next Morning**

Meredy woke up to the strangest feeling in the world. For starters, she woke up and felt like she had just slept for hours on end, feeling more than amazing. The second thing was that her arms were around something. For a second, she thought it was Ultear, and her eyes shot open, only to be met with the face of Natsu Dragneel. Third, she felt a strange… Thing, pressed up against her uh… Lower regions. Then everything hit her. She had just slept with the man, though, not in _that_ way.

' _I-is that his… Oh my god, it is! It's so… Big… What the hell? How does no one notice this? Does he not get hard around other women or something? Or maybe he's just learned to keep this under check, but can't right now since he's asleep. Huh. Well, that sure is big… I wonder if it'll fit ins- stop it Meredy! You can't be thinking these things! You barely know the guy on a personal level even though you've been visiting him in jail! You can't be thinking about if his oh so delicious co- stop! Naughty Meredy! Stop it!'_

She continued to have an internal battle with herself, and found herself more aroused than ever, so before she did anything she would regret (she most likely wouldn't regret it), she quickly removed his arm, and got up to take a shower. She then noticed how cold the house was, and how much heat the dragon slayer emitted. The area of the bed was at a cozy temperature of high 70 degrees **(Fahrenheit because 'merica)**.

She took one final glance at the sleeping dragon slayer, a small smile spreading across her face as she did so. She then proceeded to enter the bathroom, into the shower, brush her teeth, and do whatever girls do. When she was finished, she was met with the sight of Natsu standing outside the door, waiting for her to finish. He went in, did his stuff, and they both went downstairs. What they saw wasn't surprising… To Meredy that is. They went down to the sight of a frantic Jellal trying to cook their breakfast to perfection. "Don't bother him while he's doing this. He gets really worked up if you mess with him while he's cooking." She informed the dragon slayer who gave a nod.

Jellal eventually finished their perfect breakfast consisting of bacon, grilled to perfection, eggs, cooked to perfection, and bread, toasted to perfection. "This is really good Jellal!" Natsu said, causing the man to face palm. "Thank you Natsu, but I know that already. I spent hours making this, so if it wasn't perfect, I probably would have just fallen down and died." He said as he ate his food. "Well damn Jellal, when me and Ul complimented your food the first time, you passed out from embarrassment from the praise. It seems you've come a long way." Meredy said in a teasing voice.

The three finished eating (much to Natsu's dismay), and they began to talk. "Alright, so, first course of action is to track down Ultear. Now that I'm here, us finding her should be pretty much guaranteed. I'm a dragon slayer, so finding her will be easy with my advanced senses." Natsu said, looking at Meredy with concern. "Well, we were going to look further into the guild that framed you, but I think Ultear is of more importance." Jellal said to the two other mages.

The three set off, Natsu being able to pick up her sent. It led them to a house near the outskirts of Crocus. They knocked on the door, and what they saw surprised them all. It was the woman that gave them the letter from Ultear. When she saw them, she tended slightly, the grip on her cane increasing a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, but he decided not to mention anything about it. "Ma'am, we're here looking for our long lost friend. Her name's Ultear Milkovich." He said politely, surprising the two mages behind him. Since when was he able to be polite when talking to someone?

He turned back to them to see their faces. "What? I can be nice when I want to you know. Besides, I don't think it would be alright to just barge into someone's home asking questions and expecting answers." He then turned to the woman. "Can we come in to do some looking around?" At this point, the woman was beyond nervous, and in a fit of her nervousness had quickly said yes, not thinking about it.

Natsu entered the house and they looked around. He thought of something and quickly put it into action. He turned around, took Meredy in his arms, and quickly kissed her full on the lips. The reaction was instantaneous. The woman's eyebrow slightly twitched, trying to keep her calm. This just confirmed his suspicions even more. This also left Meredy a bumbling mess. She just walked around, following Natsu as she touched her hands to her lips, savoring the feeling.

He eventually followed the trace of Ultear's scent to a wardrobe. "Wait, don't open that!" The old woman said, but a second too late. The wardrobe was completely open, showing an orb on top of some clothes. "Did you really think you could hide from us Ultear Milkovich?" Natsu said as he held out the clothing, showing that it was the clothes that she had worn during her time in Crime Sorcière.

Ultear's world instantly fell down around her. She slumped her shoulders, defeated. She then walked to Meredy. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Meredy… I just… I just couldn't come to think of myself seeing you again. I mean, just look at me! I'm an old woman now, and nothing can change that." Just then, Natsu cut in. "In Ages Past." Was all he said. Ultear instantly knew what he was talking about. "How do you know about that spell?!" She said bewildered.

He chuckled lightly at what the woman had said. "Well, when facing your enemy, it's best to know what they're capable of. I did my research already, so I know a lot about your magic." He informed her with a grin. "Also, if you're wondering how I know it was you, what tipped me off from the start was when you tensed up when you saw us. Next was when I was talking politely to you. Then I noticed how nervous you were. You said we could come in too quickly and without thought." With each revelation, the other three mages' eyes widened with every word. Just how smart was Natsu?

"Finally, the real kicker that wasn't physical evidence was when your eyebrow twitched when I pulled Meredy into a kiss. Something that I, and I'm pretty sure she, very much enjoyed." He said, causing the girl to blush and Ultear to snap. "Dammit! I knew having a child despite the amazing time we had together would be my downfall!" She said comically, causing both Jellal and Natsu to sweat drop while Meredy just pouted. "Really mom? I'm really that much a nuisance to you?" She said teasingly.

"I couldn't perform that spell Natsu. No one would be willing to give their own time for mine." The old woman said with a sigh. "I'll do it." He said, surprising her. "B-but, no! I can't do that Natsu! How could you throw your life away for me!" She half yelled at him. "It's because I know how much you mean to Meredy, and I don't want her sad when I know I could have changed that. Please Ultear. Do this for me… do this for Meredy. I care more about her happiness than mine." He said, completely seriously.

She took time to think about it. Either take the life of someone for her own youth and her daughter's happiness, or live old and die before her daughter, bringing grief to her and those that she held close. "Okay…" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Natsu then sat on the ground and Ultear placed her hands on his shoulders. He held his arms out open palmed in above his knees as he sat. "In Ages Past." She said, tears still streaming down her face. What happened next confused them both. Natsu's arms lit with a light teal colored flame, and instead of him getting older, nothing happened to him. Ultear however was rapidly de-aging back to when she was in her 20's. The woman then collapsed from magic exhaustion, directly onto Natsu.

He took her in his arms and carried her to her bed. It had taken them nearly the entire day to find her, and they would need their sleep. They decided to sleep there, Meredy sleeping next to her mother, while Natsu and Jellal slept on couches near a small fireplace. All the while, Natsu's mind sorted through newly gained information. Some… Troubling information.

 **Tartarus Headquarters**

"So it appears that Master has awoken." A beautiful demoness said to another demoness. "You're in charge while I'm gone Kyouka. I'm going to go find master." The demoness said. "As you wish, Sayla." And with that, the woman disappeared into the shadows.

 **The Next Morning**

Ultear Milkovich woke up to a strange sensation that she hadn't felt in years. Her arms were around a smaller person, her face was covered in a mop of pink hair. She then remembered everything that happened the previous day. She shot out of bed instantly, startling the young woman beside her. "Natsu!" She said as she remembered how the man willingly let her take his life… But why was he sleeping on her couch?

"Mmm, not right now… 5 more minutes." He said, still asleep. She then took note of the rather large bulge in his pants. ' _Holy fuck, that thing must be at least 10 inches! What the fuck!?'_ She thought. Little did she know, her daughter was also thinking something similar. ' _I'm seriously wondering if that thing can fit inside me now. I mean, it's obvious that I like him, I won't deny that, and it seems that he likes me too, but… That thing between his legs is way too big! I mean, just look at the size of that thing!'_ She thought, while a small droplets of blood came out of her nose. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Ultear. Her eye's widened as she saw her daughter.

"Meredy…" She said, a dark aura around her, her eyes becoming red and her hair flowing around her. This immediately snapped the girl out of her perverted thoughts. "Y-yes mother?" She said, sweat running down her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The raven said as the dark aura around her gave way, and she developed a perverted smile. She then brought her daughter into a big hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! Bringing home a man with big meat!" This of course got Meredy all freaked out. "What the hell mom!" She said as she slapped her mother lightly. "It's not big, it's huge!" She corrected.

"You do have a point there my dear daughter. Though, I'm not really sure if I should call you my daughter anymore. I'm about 3 years older than you now **(Ultear is 24)**." She said. "You're willing to share his meat though, right?" She added as an afterthought. "Well, he isn't really mine at the moment. I probably would though. We do share everything after all." The pink haired Mage said to her mother. "Wanna wake him up now?" She asked. "Eh, why not let him wake up on his own?" She said as she took her daughter out of the room. "Good point. He doesn't really do anything." They then began to prepare food for when themselves.

 **1 week later**

In the past week, Ultear had moved out of the house she was just living at. All her stuff was moved back to the Crime Sorcière guild house, where she was now sleeping with both Meredy and Natsu. The two women insisted that he sleep in the middle. Something about him being their personal heater. He was fine with this of course. If they were happy, he was happy. Most of Fairy Tail was now aware that Natsu had been broken out of prison and was now with Crime Sorcière. They were aware that some guild had framed Natsu, and had some proof, being small things like fingerprints, blood samples, and such.

Erza along with some others had been visiting them recently, and they always came and talked for a good amount of time. Wendy was one person that came along, always wanting to go to see her older brother. Mira came as well, stating that she missed the dragon slayer. Something that was very much true. How could you not miss the heart of the guild? He was okay, she knew that, but it didn't stop her from being sad that he couldn't actually be with them. She somewhat liked the fights he started, even if she was the one to clean up after them.

Everything changed one day.

Wendy, along with Erza, Mira and the exceeds came. Minutes into their talking, a sudden Fog rolls through. "What perfect timing." A voice said as suddenly, Mira and Erza were on the ground unconscious. "We'll be taking these beauties real quick. Good to see that the one our boss wanted out of this guild is doing well." The voice said with an evil, sinister laugh.

Next thing you know, the fog rolls back out… And some people were gone. The others were too shocked at what just happened to actually do anything. "Natsu, what the hell do we… Natsu?" Meredy asked as she looked for the pink haired dragon slayer. What they hadn't known was that Natsu decided to hitch a ride on that little cloud, leading him directly to the dark guild's headquarters.

"And you guys thought you could escape me? With my friends? Over my dead body." A voice sounded through the dark guild, scaring everyone there. The next thing you know, everyone's unconscious from severe pain overload due to burns to the skin, the guild's building is on fire, and Natsu is walking out of it, Erza and Mira over his shoulders, while an unconscious Wendy was in his hands. "No one touches Wendy without my permission." He said. "The price in doing so will be your life, especially with what you were planning to do with them." He said as the building suddenly exploded behind him. Debris rained down everywhere, not a single piece hitting him though.

Nothing would get in his way of saving his friends. Nothing at all.

 **AN: I don't even know anymore. The last moments of this chapter were so… Crammed. I have no idea. End of chapter one though. This probably won't go on for too long. Maybe three or four chapters at most. Pairing will be Natsu X Ultear X Meredy. Something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A Lost Fairy_

 _Natsu Dragneel is accused for the murder of Lucy Heartfilia. What happens afterwards? Heavily influenced by Andril's "Flickering Flames of Betrayal" contains spoilers._

 **AN: Welcome back to this fic! After last chapter, I felt really awkward. Things went too fast due to my terrible effort to finish the chapter with some action. This was most likely due to my inability to write fight scenes. I'll be trying harder with the remake of A Dragon's Opposite. I'll also try to improve in any other future fics I have with fight scenes. I won't be going to any past fics. If you want news on A Dragon's Opposite's remake, be sure to read the end of the author's notes. Enjoy!**

"Man, am I glad that's over…" Natsu said as he suddenly appeared back where the Crime Sorcière mages were located.

That was quite possibly the quickest fight he had ever had. A whole ten minute guild destruction.

"Natsu! Don't disappear like that again! At least tell someone if you're going." A concerned Meredy said to the former Fairy Tail mage. "Calm down Meredy. It's not like you're my girlfriend or something…" Natsu said. This visually saddened her. He saw her shoulders sag, and her eyes were now filled with sadness. "Well, not yet at least. You still haven't said anything directly to me that would support us going out." Natsu said with a wink to the girl, making her sadness dissipate.

"Well then Natsu, how about you and I go on a little date? Maybe in your room at the guild? We can have a little candle lit dinner, and talk all about ourselves!" Meredy said cheerfully. "And then, after we finish eating and talking, we can go to your bed and mercilessly fu-" "You're rather straightforward, you know that?" Natsu said, cutting her off. "I guess it's settled then. Steak dinner in my room. Candle lit. Maybe we can use those teal flames from the other day? If I can conjure those, it might be nice, you know?" He said to the pink haired girl.

This had Meredy thinking to the day before. She had almost lost him that day. She wouldn't deny it, she would've probably gutted Ultear if she wasn't her mother. But, she held her mother above all else, considering she was the only one she fully trusted with everything. She thought back to the teal colored flames. Why were they like that? What was going on with it? It felt… Lively. Literally as well. It felt as if it exuded life. The white part near the center didn't help to disprove her either. It made it look heavenly. Unhuman. Something of the gods' caliber.

"Natsu… Do you know what exactly those flames were?" Meredy asked. "Well, to be honest, yes and no. I know that they were flames of life. The flames of life are a godly, or equal being type magic. Something that I don't possess. Other than that, I don't know a thing about those flames." Natsu informed her. ' _So I was right. They are a godly magic.'_ She thought to herself.

They then went on to bringing their guests into their guild hall/house. Natsu set them down in the living room. Wendy got a couch to herself, while Erza and Mira shared one. And they seemed to be enjoying it, too. What was going on with those two? It's like they were dating or something. If you tried moving Mira, she'd grip closer to the redhead, trying to stay with her. Natsu left the room with a smile, going to the next room, the kitchen, to get his stuff ready to make the steak for Meredy's date with him.

He got out two good, ribeye steaks. He wouldn't be seasonings them. Instead, he would be serving it with vegetables such as broccoli, a baked potato, and a side of fries. He found that frying with oil and onions, was one of his favorite ways to make his steak. The onions would give the steak flavor, and they also made the house smell amazing. They were also edible, so he would decide to use them as an extra side. Before working on the steak though, he worked on the side dishes. He simply cleaned the potatoes, peeled some diced the peeled ones, and with the non peeled ones, he simply heated them with his hands, baking them to perfect conditions.

He then set out the sides on two plates, ready to eat whenever, but weren't really appealing without the main course. He moved onto the steak. It was a nice, juicy steak as well. Cooked to perfection, also known as medium rare. It still had fat in it, which would melt in the mouth. All in all, it was the perfect dinner.

Hungry yet?

He got a little table set up in his room, and set the food down. Meredy was currently finishing up getting ready for their date, and was just coming out of the bathroom. She sniffed the air, and she immediately fell in love. The house smelled absolutely delicious. Nothing that Jellal made could compare to the smell of whatever Natsu made. It smelled simply wonderful. Frying the steak with the onions really made the house smell extremely good. She walked over to Natsu's room, somewhat quickly, as she was eager to eat with the man that she loved. She knocked on the door, and Natsu quickly opened. They weren't really dressed fancily. It was just in there house after all.

"My god Natsu, it smells delicious!" Meredy exclaimed, taking a deep inhale near her plate of food. "Don't worry, the taste is better." He said as he settled into his seat. He then looked at his girlfriend with a smile, and she returned it. Then the two began their date.

"Natsu… Fuck, you're so good!" Meredy exclaimed. "Thank you Meredy. I'll be sure to remember that." Natsu said as he stacked their plates for moving. "She is right you know. You're steaks are absolutely superb." Ultear said. Oh yeah, she kind of walked in on Natsu as they were having their date. Good thing that Natsu knew to make more than two steaks. Either he and his date would continue being hungry, or someone else in the building would want it, so he made extra.

It was simply amazing.

The three climbed into bed, ready for sleep. That day sure had a lot of stuff going on. Their guests were still out cold on the couches. Ultear had given them pillows and such for the night. "That was really nice Natsu. The date was really fun." Meredy said as they went to sleep. "I have to admit Natsu, I never knew you could cook so well. I'm impressed. Not even Jellal's cooking can match yours." Ultear said with a yawn. "Eh, it's nothing really. Just years of experience I guess. Anyway, goodnight." He said, earning a "goodnight" from the two women sleeping beside him.

Life was pretty good for Natsu.

 **The Next Morning**

"Morning Natsu…" Meredy said with a yawn as she woke up. She tried getting up, and soon found that she couldn't do as such. She looked towards her waist to see an arm wrapped around her, pulling her into the chest of the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu… We have to get up. We got things to do today." She said gently to her boyfriend. "Mmhm… 5 more minutes Meredy…" He said, still asleep. Meredy simply rolled her eyes, and waited for the dragon slayer to wake up.

5 minutes later, and he actually woke up. Surprising huh? He got up, picked Meredy up, and carried her down for breakfast. "Natsuuuu… I can walk myself you know?" Meredy whined. "I know, but it's cute seeing you whine." He teased, causing her to blush.

"Yo, Jellal! How're those eggs and bacon and stuff goin?" Natsu said cheerfully as he set Meredy down. "They're cooking just fine Natsu. They'll be done in 5 minutes tops." He said calmly. "Woah! What's gotten into you dude! Normally you'd just ignore us and try to cook to perfection!" Natsu exclaimed as he went to pour himself a glass of orange juice. "Meredy, are you seeing this? Are we even sure this is Jellal?" Natsu asked jokingly. This got a giggle from both Ultear and Meredy, and Jellal actually smiled. "I assure you Natsu, nothing's wrong with me. Just in a good mood, I guess." The blue haired man said as he set out the food.

Natsu went over to take a bite, and it was actually really good. Nice, crispy bacon, set out with some sunny side up, and cinnamon raisin bread. Something that I as the author would actually consider a very nice breakfast, considering I don't eat breakfast, because I value my sleep over food. In the morning, that is. Not really smart, huh?

They ate as their guests began to stir. They woke up, and found themselves walking to the kitchen area. "Well well! Look who finally woke up! You've been out for maybe 12 hours now." Natsu said as he ate his food. "The food's done if you wanted some." He added after taking a sip of his orange juice. Well, everyone ate, and the Fairy Tail group thanked them, and went on their way. They still had a guild to attend to after all.

"Well then, their visit was rather… Pleasant…" Meredy said. In reality, it was anything but pleasant. They had gotten taken for about 10 minutes before Natsu returned with them. That's some pretty quick shit of you ask me. The only peaceful thing that happened was their breakfast.

"Well then, what're we doing today?" Natsu asked the others. "Well, I must go on a scouting mission." Jellal said. "I gotta go do some research on who framed you. From what we know, you destroyed one of their larger side guilds. They're a multi organization group. You took out one of their main branches, so soon enough, the others will fall in order." Jellal said. "You're free to do whatever you want. Just don't trash the place, and don't get caught by the council." Jellal said as he got up to get ready for his mission.

"Well then, I'm outta here!" Natsu said as he ran through the front door. Ultear and Meredy just looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them knew what he was planning.

 **With Natsu**

' _Gotta go back to that Gallon Island. Or was it Galoony? Ah, who cares. I know the general direction, so fire wings away!'_ He thought to himself as he took off; large draconic wings made out of fire sprouting from his back before he did so. And to Galuna island, he went. His destination? The burial place of Ur Milkovich. Well not directly. He had always suspected something off about that place when they left it those multiple years ago.

When he reached the island, he was greeted with kindness, as the demons living on the island never forgot what he did for them. He flew straight to the place where the frozen block was, and searched around. He guided his arm around an icy cavern, hoping to find something off about it. He tapped every inch, and eventually heard a hit that sounded slightly hollow. He couldn't exactly tell, but it would be his best bet. He engulfed his hand in flames, and drive it into the ice, puncturing it, and beginning to melt it.

It took 30 minutes, but he eventually got it. And boy, did his work pay off. In the room, he found a frozen Ur Milkovich. Bingo. Now all he had to do was to defrost her and bring her back to Crime Sorcière. Ultear would be beyond happy, and Meredy would be happy for her mother's happiness at being reunited with her mother.

It took him a full 2 hours to completely unfreeze her. It was as if the ice had to absorb his magical energy to defrost. And that was exactly what it did. He poured out enough magic that an s-class wizard could handle, and sure enough, the ice completely thawed, and Ur was out. She collapsed due to muscle fatigue. She had been frozen for years, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she couldn't use her legs. Natsu however, was completely fine. He had a lot more magical energy than an s-class, so it was normal for him to still be up. He simply picked the woman up, kept her close to his body for warmth, and flew.

It took him two hours to get back home, considering he now had precious cargo. He flew all the way back to the guild, extremely excited. He burst into the guild house, the woman still in his arms. "Ultear! Meredy! Look who I found!" Natsu yelled as he walked further into the house. "What is it Nats-" Ultear started, but quickly cut herself off with a gasp. She stood in the entrance to the kitchen, wide eyed with a hand covering her mouth. "M-mom…" She said from behind her hand. "Is it really you Ultear?" Ur asked. She had woken up mid flight, and was frightened at first, but realized that Natsu didn't mean any harm.

Natsu brought her over to the living room, and set her down on the couch so that she could rest. Ultear and Meredy followed after. They stayed there and watched as Ur rested. She was completely out of it, as Iced Shell had really messed her up. Hours later, and it was 9:00 PM. Natsu was in his room, reading a book about other magic types. He had learned patience and found reading more interesting than before while he was in jail. The book on magic was a little something that he made, using his knowledge on other mages that he knew.

Ultear entered the room, and quietly shut the door. She walked over to Natsu who was sitting on the bed reading, and sat next to him. "Natsu… I want to know how you found my mother. I've looked everywhere since I joined Crime Sorcière, and not once had I found her." Ultear asked as she twiddled her thumbs. "I simply went back to Galuna. I was suspecting the place to be off, and so I looked around, and sure enough, I found her." Natsu explained.

"Okay, I understand that, but how did you find her?" She asked. "Well, you know how dragon slayer's have enhanced senses, right?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from Ultear. "Well, it affects everything, really. I was able to sense that the wall hiding her was hollow. Due to my enhanced sense of hearing, I was able to knock on the ice and hear a slightly hollow, borderline nonexistent, noise." Natsu explained. This got Ultear wide eyed. "Y-your senses can pick things like that up?" She asked. "Well, yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" He said with a slight grin, still reading his book. "Natsu, that isn't just 'cool'. It's amazing! Superhuman hearing. That's something unheard of in this world." Ultear said.

"Now, I'd like to know another thing." She asked, regaining her posture. "Why did you do it?" She asked seriously. "Well, I wanted you to be happy. If I can make someone feel better, that's all I ask for. I won't ask for anything in return, and I'll do almost anything if it makes you happy." Natsu explained as he set his book down. "Why though? You hardly know me on a more personal level." Ultear said. "Ul, we sleep in the same bed, I'm dating your daughter, and I can see and sense that you're attracted to me. I know a lot more than you think." Natsu said.

"H-how do you know that I like you?" She asked nervously. "Well for one, you just confirmed, and two, dragon slayers can sense if someone's looking at them with pretty much any emotion. If someone's happy and they're looking at me, I'll be able to literally sense their happiness. If they're mad at me, I'll feel anger in their direction. If they feel that they love me, I'll feel love in their direction." He explained, surprising the woman.

"Wow Natsu, you really are a strange, unique person, you know that?" Ultear said with a chuckle. Natsu simply smiled at her, and turned off the light on his side. "Well then, goodnight Ultear. Tell Meredy I love her whenever she comes in." Natsu said with a yawn. He then laid down, turned away from her, and went to sleep. "Goodnight Natsu. I think she already knows that you love her though." Ultear said as she went to get her daughter for bed.

 **The Next Day**

"Ultear… I'm so sorry for our past." Ur Milkovich said to her daughter, who was hugging her, holding her as if she were afraid she would leave. "Mom, it's okay! They lied to you and you were upset. Nothing can change the past. The only thing that can change, is us as people." She said as she continued to hug her mother as Natsu and Meredy sat next to the mother and daughter. The two looked at each other and both smiled. It was good to see that Ultear wouldn't blame her mother for her past. The mother and daughter did some more catching up before Meredy decided to speak.

"So, um… What am I supposed to call you? Grandma would sound weird since you aren't that old." Meredy asked. "I say it's up to Ultear. If she want you to instead become her sister instead of daughter, I guess it would make sense to call me mom." Ur explained. "I-I think it would be fine to have you as a sister, Meredy. You are only three years younger than me now, so it wouldn't make sense for you to call me mother anymore." Ultear said.

The two Crime Sorcière women then went on to tell their mother all about their past. They told her everything. Ultear's past, Meredy's past, how they ended up converting to good people, though they may still have been wanted by the council, then they told her about more recent events. How Meredy and Natsu were dating, things around the house, what their guild did. Ur was surprised by the amount of information that the girls remembered. It was pretty insane to be able to tell someone your story from over ten years ago.

"Well then, Mrs. Milkovich. I believe a proper introduction and backstory is in order?" Natsu asked with his hand out. Ur took his hand and shook it. "I believe it is." She said. Natsu then went on to tell her all about his past. For the most part, she felt happy for the dragon slayer, considering the fact that he had a place he could call home back when he was in Fairy Tail. "Now that that's over, would you consider allowing me to date your daughters?" Natsu said, surprising Ur and Ultear, but not Meredy. He had told her about it already, and she approved.

"What exactly do you mean by 'daughters'? I thought you were already dating Meredy?" Ur asked. "Oh, I am. I can sense Ultear's love for me, and Ican tell you now, it's almost overwhelming. I told you already, I strive to make everybody around me happy. If I can't do that, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I already talked to Meredy about this though, and she agreed with my plan." Natsu explained. "She can't be lonely for too long, you know? It isn't right for someone like her to not be able to experience the feeling of love, after all she had done." Natsu said sincerely.

"Well then Mr. Dragneel, I believe it's fine if you date both of my daughters on one condition." She said with a smile. "And that is?" Natsu asked. "I want you to end up marrying both of them. That's all I ask of." Ur said. "Now that that's over, how about you get me off of this couch so we can eat something? I haven't eaten in years you know." She said.

Natsu then picked her up, and set her down in a chair. He then went to go make a simple breakfast, as it still wasn't very late in the day. When he set out the food, everyone's mouths immediately watered at the smell, and sight of the food. It was overwhelming. It smelled and looked so good, not even commercial foods could top the appearance. "Being a good cook as always, I see." Meredy said with a smile.

The four mages ate, then went on to discussing how Ur would regain her strength again. "Wait, you know those teal flames from before?" Natsu asked. "I already told Meredy this, but those were the flames of life. A god or equivalent type magic. I still don't understand how I have access to them, but do you think if I set it against your muscles, they would revert back to their original form before you were frozen?" Natsu asked. "Well, I don't see why we can't give it a try. What have I got to lose, right?" Ur said as Natsu moved to her legs.

"Alright, I'm starting the process now. If it hurts, tell me." He said. The dragon slayer then lit his hands on fire. What Ur felt, took her by complete surprise. As soon as the flames were lit and they touched her legs, she felt immediate… Pleasure. She attempted to hold back a moan, but this didn't really work well. Everyone noticed this, and immediately went red with embarrassment. Sure, it was working, but to hear the moans of their mother was quite… Awkward for them.

After an intense 5 minutes of hearing nothing but moans from their mother, Natsu's flames eventually stopped taking effect, meaning that her muscles were back to the way they were before she was frozen. Her moans however, didn't die down. Natsu could feel that the flames weren't having the same healing effects as before, so he took his hands off. Ur calmed down, and then realized what had just happened. "If you tell anyone-" "Don't worry! Why would I?" Natsu asked.

He did it more times to the woman, all around so that she would be at her max strength. It was rather awkward. Let's just say that Ur never moaned louder in her entire life.

"Well then… That was… Interesting." Natsu said as he panted from exhaustion. He was pretty much out of magic due to how much magical energy those flames used. "Yeah… It was." Ur said, her eyes still half closed in a dreamy state. The magic really took it's toll on her. Natsu would need to try and learn if it was possible to control the pleasure factor of the flames. It would be a good tool in battle as well. Just launch one at some female dark mage, and bam. Instant orgasms, causing the woman to be out of the fight, due to an overload in pleasure. Basically, she would climax to unconsciousness. Natsu had to learn how to control this though, otherwise the women would stop at nothing to ride the caster of the magic. He learned this the hard way.

It was months after Ur recovered, and he had been practicing his flames. He had gained a larger magic capacity after training with them for a long period of time, and so, he was able to use it efficiently in battle. One particular raid, and he sort of overloaded his life flames, and hit one of his attackers. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with the woman trying to kiss him. He simply fired off a small charge of the fire, and she was out of it. Unconscious by pleasure. His clothes however, didn't fare well. They were soaked.

"Remind me to learn how to further control these flames." Natsu said when the fight had ended. The women looked at him and immediately giggled at how wet he was due to the dark mages he had ended up fighting. He fought quite the handful of women, and most of the time failed to properly control how much he put in. He had been floored a total of 12 times, and each time brought more sexual juices onto him, mainly towards his lower region. Not the worst way to end a fight, I suppose.

Fairy Tail mages would normally visit the Crime Sorcière guild home. They wouldn't come in large groups however. Only 5 people at max would come at once. Their most frequent visitors were Gray, Erza, Mira, Wendy, and Lisanna. Gray would come by to catch up with Natsu, and talk to his former mentor. The women would come over to check up on Natsu to see how he was doing. He greatly appreciated this, and it made him continue feeling that sense of familial love that he had with his former guild. It was good knowing that he still had people caring about him from his old guild. He wasn't surprised though. He knew Wendy couldn't nor wouldn't forget about him. He had impacted her life that much.

Speaking about Wendy, in the recent years, the young woman had found someone to be with. She ended up entrusting her love with her best friend from Lamia Scale, Chelia Blendy. The two had grown considerably, and were now quite beautiful. It was an awkward conversation for Wendy, considering she had never really liked someone in this way. Chelia had once had a crush on Natsu due to his strength, looks, and his passion for others, but eventually realized that being with him would be impossible now.

The two girls were quite frequent visitors, and the Crime Sorcière mages enjoyed their company. They were still the innocent girls that they once knew, and that was what they loved about them. It seems that everything was just alright in Fiore. Nothing would really bother them. The last thing they needed to do was find and eliminate the dark guild that framed Natsu, take them out, take out their other branch guilds, and then take out the rest of the dark guilds. It wasn't going to be easy, of course. If anything, they would try to recruit more people, former dark mages, to work with them. They would know other dark mage tactics, and would be able to successfully attack them.

They were busy discussing their plans when a sudden flash of light filled the room. They all turned their attention to find someone there.

"We've been looking for you… Master E.N.D."

 **AN: Oh boy! So much shit happens in these chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. What do you think of this story so far? Be sure to leave a review! Or don't. It's up to you.**

 **A Dragon's Opposite Remake News: First chapter will be put up to keep you guys in suspense. It'll feature a new character as well.**

 **Anyway, I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A Lost Fairy_

 _Natsu Dragneel is accused for the murder of Lucy Heartfilia. What happens afterwards? Heavily influenced by Andril's "Flickering Flames of Betrayal" contains spoilers._

 **AN: Ayyy, I'm back. I think. Sorry for not updating or posting that often. I have no excuse as to why. Either way, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!**

The five mages (Natsu, Ultear, Meredy, Ur, and Jellal) whirled around to see a golden horned woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and her image was equivalent to both Ultear and Meredy.

"Who are you, and what're you doing here?!" Natsu yelled as he saw her. "My my, is that any way to talk to your guild member? Well, you are the guildmaster, so I guess it's okay." She said with a small grin towards Natsu.

"What're you talking about?" Ultear asked cautiously. "Me? Oh, I'm just saying that we have been looking for our long lost master." The demoness said. She then appeared right next to Natsu, her hands exploring his body.

She quickly teleported away as a hand reached to where she had just stood. "No touching." Ultear said firmly. "What's the problem with me touching my guildmaster?" She asked. "The problem is that for one, we don't know you. Second, is that Natsu is a member of Crime Sorcière. There isn't a guildmaster as of now." Ultear informed.

"Ah, but that's where you're missing some details. You see, my name is Sayla. One of the nine demon gates. A member of the Tartaros guild. Master E.N.D. here, or as you call him, Natsu, is the guild master of that guild." She said in a melodic voice.

"You humans don't know much about this man here." Sayla said with a cute giggle. "In fact, he's not actually man. He's a demon. Zeref's strongest demon." She informed. "Also the one destined to end him." She said with a sadistic smile.

"If you would allow me, I could try to lift the mental barrier that was placed on him to prevent him from remembering anything from the past." Sayla said. "Why should we trust you?" Ultear asked. "Oh, I'm not saying you should trust me. I'm just saying that I could bring back one of the greatest beings to ever live." She said formally.

"I'll do it." Natsu said. "You sure about this, Natsu?" Ultear asked. "Yeah. She seems trustworthy." He concluded after getting a good look at Sayla. He then moved to sit down while Sayla moved to him. The others stood to the side watching the demoness with caution.

"Okay, this might hurt. In the end however, no real damage will be done." Sayla said, placing a hand on Natsu's forehead. They both shut their eyes and she concentrated hard, looking through the depths of Natsu's mind trying to find some sort of thing that may be suppressing his memories. It took her a full 10 minutes before she could locate the memory suppression.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, surprising the others. They hadn't expected her to act like this. They were expecting her to do it without any hesitation or confirmation.

"Yeah. I'd like to know what happened before." Natsu said firmly. The next thing he knew, images of his past life began playing through his mind. He jerked forward, hand rushing to his head. Sayla moved back to give him space, though she was praying that it would work.

"I remember everything, Sayla." He said as he unclenched his hand from his head. He sat there looking at the ground, hands supporting his head. "I must ask you for help though." He said. This got Sayla's attention. She expected him to turn into the cold type that her master was. Instead, he seemed to radiate that same sense of warmth. Comfort. Something that the demoness greatly loved, but couldn't experience it due to who she spent her time with.

"I was framed for killing a friend." He informed. "I want to find the ones that did this to me." He said, gazing into her eyes. At this moment, Sayla felt… Submissive. Something she never thought she would ever feel. She knew however, that Natsu meant nothing bad for her. She could tell that he actually cared for her due to their past. He only wanted to avenge his friend. Let her rest in peace, knowing her killer was either locked up, or dead.

"I-I'll help you no matter what, Master." She said as the two stared into each other's eyes. Natsu quickly broke the serious atmosphere however. "Eh, don't call me that. It sounds weird after being called just Natsu for a while. Besides, we're still friends, right?" He asked.

"Bring your most trusted friend along. We might need some help." Natsu told her. "Well then, if that's all, I shall be going to fetch Kyouka. Be back in a couple seconds!" She said cheerfully, a surprisingly cute smile across her face.

She disappeared, and sure enough, she came back with the helmeted demoness. Kyouka simply looked at Natsu in happy acknowledgement, and he went for the handshake. She was surprised at how her master was treating her. In the past, he wouldn't've cared about greeting people. He would've simply acted as if they weren't real.

"Mas-" she began but was cut off by Sayla. "He prefers Natsu." She informed. "Okay… Natsu. You've changed a lot since we last met." She said. "You seem more… At peace. More social. More… Loving. Accepting. Comfortable. More lovable." She said with a genuine smile.

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "Heh, you really think so?" He asked. "One hundred percent." The demoness responded. She then clapped her hands together once. "So, what're we up to?" She asked.

"As I told Sayla, I'd like to avenge my lost friend. She was killed by a dark guild and they framed me for it, so now I'm here. I can't complain though. These guys are pretty awesome." Natsu said, motioning to his Crime Sorcière guildmates.

"So you want us to scout?" She asked. "Well, in simple terms, yeah." He said. "And if we are confronted by a mage of the guild?" She asked. "Toast em. Capture em. Whatever. I only want to avenge a fallen comrade." Natsu said.

"Well then, guess we'll be off. You guys do whatever it is you do." Sayla said with a smile. "Wait, it's getting a bit dark. Why don't you two stay over for the night? In the morning, visibility will be higher, and you can get some rest." Ultear said. "Sleep does sound good." Sayla said. "What about you Kyou? You gonna stay or go back to the others?" Sayla asked. "Well, I find Master's presence a lot more comfortable than those lot. Guess I'm staying over." She said.

Sayla and Kyouka slept in Natsu's room on Meredy's bed that she had never actually used, while everyone else stayed in their respective rooms.

Quite the peaceful night, considering they were literally sleeping with demons.

Morning came, and revealed two sleeping demoness. Turns out they were more tired than they thought. When they awoke, they were met with a rather awkward situation. Their faces were merely inches apart, their legs intertwined with one another. All in all, awkward for the demoness'. They got out of the bed, and exited the room. They were immediately met with the smell of cooking food.

They traced the source to the kitchen, where they saw something that surprised them. Their Master, the one destined to slay Zeref, was there cooking food. And hell, did it smell delicious. They simply looked at each other and shrugged. They had seen enough odd things in their life to make this a big deal. Besides, their master's personality far differed from his previous one.

"Morning girls. I see you're up." Natsu said as he looked at the two demoness. "Indeed we are, Mas- Natsu." Sayla said, still not used to the change since she last saw him. "Hungry? You can eat now if you're gonna head out later." He offered. "Natsu, please. You've already let us sleep over. Don't you think that eating your food as well is a bit… rude? I mean, we haven't done anything to deserve this." Sayla said. "Haven't done anything? You gave me my memories back. Not just that, but you even agreed to help take down the guild that took me down." He said as he set the plates down.

"C'mon! Just eat." He said, motioning to some chairs. And with a little hesitation, they ended up all eating.

 **Small Time Skip**

"Thank's for the food, Natsu!" Sayla said as she and Kyouka got ready to leave. "I must admit, that food was wonderful." Kyouka said with a rare smile. "Be sure to update me on the guild status, girls." He said. "We will, Natsu. Don't worry about it." They said. A flash of light, and they were gone.

"Well damn. Now what? We already have to extremely strong etherious looking for the guild. I doubt that we'll be able to do much that they haven't already done." Natsu said with a sigh.

"You have a point there, Natsu. I could sense that their power was slightly lower than yours. The fact that there are two makes them almost invincible." Ultear said as they sat there.

"Well, we could lay low until they bring news. There really isn't anything better to do." Natsu suggested. "Oh, and would you look at the time. Chelia and Wendy should be here any moment." He said looking at the clock.

Sure enough, a knock was heard only minutes later. Natsu went for the door, and sure enough, he was met with the blue and pinkish red hair he had become so used to seeing.

"Come in girls, we're completely free today." Natsu said as he opened the door. "Nothing? I thought you would be trying to find that guild that framed you." Wendy said.

"Nah, we've got two very strong women looking into that right now." Natsu said as he closed the door behind them. "They're from my guild, actually." He said.

"Your guild?" Wendy asked. "What do you mean by that?" She said confused. "Well, this may come as a complete shocker to you, but…" Natsu said with a sigh. "I'm not exactly… Human." He said.

"You aren't?" The sky dragon slayer said. "No. Run away if you want, but I'm an etherious. A creation of Zeref. I was his younger brother, actually." He said, expecting the two younger girls to be frightened at this. Instead, he received a rather tight hug.

"Natsu, I wouldn't run away from you no matter what!" Wendy said. "You're the only one I can still consider family! You saved my old guild and then went on to make me feel welcome at Fairy Tail. I wouldn't abandon you in a million years." She said.

Natsu hugged her back as the young teen cried in his embrace. She eventually stopped and the two separated. But one look back at each other, and they were both hugging each other again. Though, it was less teary than before.

And so, the Crime Sorcière mages began acting as a real family due to not having to do much. Of course, the Fairy Tail mages visited them occasionally.

It wasn't until two weeks later that they had news.

Sayla and Kyouka appeared in their home, half scaring the people there. Currently, it was the normal Sorcière mages, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, and Chelia. They hadn't been expecting them, and had never seen them before, so their reaction was quite simple. Pull out your best weapon.

"Woah, woah, calm down." Natsu said with his hands up. "They're with me." He said. He had already explained to the Fairy Tail mages of his actual identity, and their reaction was similar to Wendy's, though to a lesser emotional extent.

"We've successfully taken out a large portion of their guild. We transported them to a Rune Knight camp as requested, and the Guild Master was sent directly to a maximum security prison." Kyouka said. "In other words, you're free to go." Sayla said with a smile.

"Any word on Crime Sorcière? Is the council aware of what we've been doing for the past couple of years?" Natsu asked. "No, we didn't check anything on that. Would you like us to pay the council a visit?" Sayla asked. "I guess." Was Natsu's simple reply. The demoness simply left her companion there, as she went to check on the guild's status.

So, after a couple minutes of awkward conversation, Sayla returned with a vibrant smile that almost seemed angelic. "You're all clear. The council acknowledged your operations and have dropped all charges."

"Well, how about we end Crime Sorcière and merge into Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. "I'm sure master will allow you to continue taking down the dark guilds if that's what you want."

His guildmates looked at each other before shrugging. "Sure, why not. It would be nice to have a bigger family." Jellal said with a small grin. "Gray is gonna be in for quite the surprise." Ur said. He had never actually came over, as he was busy helping out at the guild by trying to keep spirits up, helping with funds, and generally being a good person. He would always ask anyone that happened to visit Natsu that day to tell him news about how the guild's holding up.

Ur had asked to be kept a secret for now, as she wanted Gray to continue what he was doing. Her arrival at the guild would surely shake a few people that knew her, or had heard of her.

The Crime Sorcière guild hall could be used as a little outpost for any Fairy Tail Wizard that needed a place to stay. They wouldn't be living there anymore.

And so, the former Crime Sorcière mages, Fairy Tail mages, Lamia Scale mage, and the two demoness' exited the building, some excited to go to the guild.

Fairy Tail was about to get rather exciting.

 **AN: Wow, sorry again about not posting frequently. It's because of a mix of gaming, reading, and just general laziness. I'll be posting a new chapter for the Dragon's Opposite remake (which I will soon rename) next. Sorry for the lack of my fluffiness as well as the length of this chapter. It's a lot shorter than I'm used to. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though!**


End file.
